


One On One

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Juggernaut spends some quality time with his brother. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One On One

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Chuck Austen's run when Cain was living at the mansion. Written for X-Men 100.

Either he'd heard wrong, or fallen through a portal into another universe.

"Play basketball. Scott and Logan are off on a male bonding expedition, Xorn doesn't know how, Jean is teaching, Hank is busy in the lab, and Emma says she won't even stand near me while I'm dressed like this. And ... I thought it might be fun to make up for lost time?"

Hell, it _would_ be sweet to finally beat Chuck at something. "Only if you enjoy losing."

"I could surprise you."

He wouldn't admit it, but Cain Marko was already pretty damn surprised.


End file.
